


Want

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Fantasy, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Want

Severus sat in the stands, watching Harry flying high overhead. Harry looked absolutely _edible_ in his Quidditch attire. Severus had protested the change from robes to fitted gear. That was, until he saw Harry in it.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the tight leather trousers that went to his knees, the flies begging to be untied and his cock freed of the confines. Severus would happily drop to his knees to take the hot flesh into his mouth, to taste the sweetness of the young man. Laving his tongue over the head, he'd inhale the musky, male scent.

~*~

He'd have Harry writhing and screaming his name as he caressed his bollocks and swallowed him to the root. When he slipped a finger into the hot, tight arse, Harry would come and come and Severus would swallow him greedily, not wasting a single drop.

Severus was glad for his own thick robes that hid his own rising erection. Fortunately, before he could no longer resist the urge to touch himself, Harry caught the Snitch. 

As he made his way out of the stands, Severus wondered how he was going to survive four more years with Harry Potter at Hogwarts.


End file.
